


Hocus Pocus

by mambo



Series: four years of college and plenty of knowledge [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Frat Boy!Bucky, M/M, Punk!Steve, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a Halloween surprise for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a favor to magicpreppy to ease his concerns about the upcoming Captain America: Civil War.

——

Steve knows something is up when Bucky texts him the night before:

Tomorrow is Friday.

Duh, Steve texts back.

He can feel Bucky rolling his eyes from halfway across campus, but his response comes quickly.

Just making sure date night is still on?

Steve reassures him that, yes, date night is on. Even though it’s the night of Halloween.  
——

Steve has this weird relationship with Halloween. On the one hand, there’re all these parties where Halloween is an excuse to get drunk and grind in sexy costumes. Which he can appreciate, even if that’s not his particular scene. But there’s this other side of Halloween that Steve just loves. The tacky childish part of him gets excited for it, no matter what. He always made his own costume as a kid, and it was usually so good that the other kids at school forgot to bully him for the day. Then he’d head home and he and his mom would go trick-or-treating in their neighborhood, heading from brownstone to brownstone to fill up a grocery bag full of goodies, compliments of their richer neighbors. Then they’d head home and heat up a Tombstone pizza that Steve never had room to eat, since by the time it was done he’d have already gorged himself on his candy, watching cheesy Disney movies on TV.

So secretly, Steve loves Halloween. And he’s not sure that Bucky even knows.

——

(Bucky’s childhood Halloweens were spent trying to avoid the assholes from school who’d either try to convince him to go egg somebody’s house, or avoiding getting his own apartment building from getting egged. Then, it was all about getting to a slightly safer, slightly nicer neighborhood where he could take Becky to trick-or-treat and not be worried about being her guardian while their ma was at work. It wasn’t until college and being a Sigma Pi that he realized Halloween could even be fun.)

——

Steve recycles his Andy Warhol get-up for the actual day, but takes off the itchy white wig halfway through his first class when it gets distracting. A group of guys in his afternoon class had pre gamed and were just making a nuisance of themselves, so by the time he gets to Bucky’s room he’s tired as all hell and not particularly full of his usual Halloween spirit.

That is before he sees Bucky himself, laying on his bed with his legs parted and grinning as Steve opens the door and shuts it behind him.

“Hey there,” Bucky says as Steve has to swallow down his suddenly very dry throat. “You like?” he asks, trailing a hand up his bare stomach, against the hard muscles of his abs.

“Yeah,” Steve croaks because screw Halloween, this must be Christmas.

Bucky dressed in full-on punk, wearing a pair of low-riding black jeans that show the sprinkling of hair that trails down his navel, a leather jacket and matching boots. No shirt. His hair is spiked up and he’s got a thick outline of charcoal-colored liner around his eyes. There’s a padlock and chain around his neck, settled against the sharp edge of his collarbone.

“I may’ve gone a lil’ overboard with my costume this year,” Bucky admits, sitting up a bit, but keeping his legs invitingly open. “Maybe I should take it off…” He trails off, beginning to shrug the jacket off his shoulders, but Steve quickly closes the space between them.

“Keep it on,” he orders, too aware of how low his voice has gotten as he pulls the jacket back up Bucky’s shoulder. He straddles Bucky’s lap and pushes him back down on the bed. 

“Trick or treat?” Bucky asks, arching up against Steve, letting him feel how hard he is already in his tight pants.

Steve’s breath is coming out a little short. “Trick.”

Bucky grins.

——

They snuggle up when they’re done, Bucky always handy, especially after sex. Steve’s bare back rests against Bucky’s chest, the zipper from his leather jacket cool against Steve’s skin. They’re halfway through watching Hocus Pocus and eating cold, leftover pizza when Steve just has to ask:

“Did you do the eyeliner yourself?”

Bucky snorts. “‘Course not, I’m no genius. Natasha came over and did it for me before you got here.”

Steve tries and fails to sound casual. “You should do it more often…”

Bucky chuckles, presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “Happy Halloween, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween and it is snowing like the dickens in Chicago right now. Come help me stay warm at whtaft.tumblr.com.


End file.
